


Entranced by a Redneck

by TalleyBear



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene Friendship, Drugs, Elementary School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Horseback Riding, Kidnapping, Middle School, Near Death Experiences, Nice Merle Dixon, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Apocalypse, Protective Merle Dixon, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: Emilie Greene is a young farm girl, who lives on a farm with her family. She meets a boy, who's about three years older than her, who goes by the name of Daryl. They develop a friendship, one that eventually turns into a romantic relationship.The two of them become inseparable and pine for each other. Their mutual love for each other, coupled with past trauma, helps bring them closer together.The full extent of Emilie's and Daryl's relationship will be told.. including the events before and after the apocalypse started.*For any of my Immunity/Alone readers(on Quotev- Immunity- and on Archive of our Own- Alone), I'm attempting to still write on that story, but I'm honestly having a bit of trouble. This is a fanfic that will hopefully give me more ideas for Immunity/Alone.**I won't be writing everything in their story, as that would be way to much, but I will be doing a lot before I do the chapters that take place during the apocalypse. I hope you enjoy.*





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically just a story that I hope will help me with ideas for Immunity/Alone. Regardless, I hope people enjoy this story. Preface is only there until I get the first chapter written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the preface.

**Entranced by a Redneck; Preface:**

Emilie Greene is a young farm girl, who lives on a farm with her family. She meets a boy, who's about three years older than her, who goes by the name of Daryl. They develop a friendship, one that eventually turns into a romantic relationship.

The two of them become inseparable and pine for each other. Their mutual love for each other, coupled with past trauma, helps bring them closer together.

The full extent of Emilie's and Daryl's relationship will be told.. including the events before and after the apocalypse started.

*For any of my Immunity/Alone readers(on Quotev- Immunity- and on Archive of our Own- Alone), I'm attempting to still write on that story, but I'm honestly having a bit of trouble. This is a fanfic that will hopefully give me more ideas for Immunity/Alone.*


	2. I. An Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie meets a boy a few years older than her, and she isn't sure what to make of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this written and posted. This chapter isn't really that long and has a switch between first and third person POV, but you will be told when it changes.*
> 
> *Please give me some feedback on this, because I want to improve on any mistakes that I may have missed when editing.*

Chapter One; An Act of Kindness:

*_3rd-Person POV_*

"Look, everyone!"

"It's the Teacher's Pet!"

"Yeah! Look at her.. she's such a snitch!"

"Look who it is.. little miss Teacher's Pet!"

The young brunette attempted to ignore the taunts from her classmates, trying to shut everyone out. Someone pushed her small frame into a nearby locker, causing the brunette to drop her books. Unfortunately for her, none of the teachers were in the hall to witness this. They should've heard the events out in the hall.. but somehow, they didn't.

"Aww.. looks like little miss Snitch dropped her books... Why don't we help her?" A red haired girl stared down at the brunette, her words almost seeming genuine. However, with a swift kick.. the brunette's books went skidding across the hallway, some stopping in the middle.

The brunette didn't say anything but felt tears well up in her eyes. She hoped and prayed that a teacher would come out of their classroom and help her. She didn't like being bullied, no one did, but to be honest.. a small part of her thought that she deserved it.

She had, after all, been a snitch for the last couple of years, over many things; students throwing library books in the trash, students out in the hall when they should be in class, and students sticking gum under the desks and bleachers.

She then attempted to gather up her books, flinching as the redhead started taunting her once more. She closed her eyes, trying to block the girl out, when, out of nowhere, a voice stopped the redhead in her tracks.

"Cut it ou' Abigail." The redhead looked surprised at the voice, looking in the direction of it. It was a guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't look happy, glaring at Abigail. Abigail was tall for a girl, but looked like a twig compared to this guy.

"The school's redneck.. defending the school's snitch." Abigail taunted him, even though the boy looked like he wasn't messing around. "Don't you have somewhere better to be, Darylina?" The guy shook his head, "It's Daryl to you, Abby. I'd advise you to leave this poor girl alone."

"Or what?" Abigail chuckled, but the boy simply crossed his arms in response. "You gonna call your brother? Please, he doesn't even pick you up anymore.. and you can't even afford a phone to call him." Daryl shrugged in response, "Maybe so.. but Merle knows people."

Abigail nodded, "He does indeed, but I'm not doing anything wrong. Besides, your brother was a bully. He has no right to say anything." Daryl smirked, "You're right.. he doesn't have a right to say anything. He just won't say anything, Merle speaks with his fists."

Abigail visibly gulped, realizing that he was right. "C'mon everyone.. let's just leave the freaks alone, for now." She turned to look at Daryl, face still pale, "This isn't over." Everyone walked away, but the brunette didn't even look up.

She saw that one of her books had skidded to the other side of the hallway and against a locker. The brunette sighed, getting up from her position on the floor and stepping over to her book. She kneeled down, attempting to pick it up but before she could someone else had already picked it up.

She looked up, surprised to see the boy that had defended her, holding the book out to her. "T-thanks..." She accepted it, "Don' mention it." Is all Daryl said in response, before he got up, attempting to walk out the front doors of the school.

The brunette quickly got up, "W-wait--" Her plea was cut off by a strawberry blond calling to her. "Emilie, there you are! I was so worried." Emilie nodded, hugging the girl back. "I'm fine Anna.. really..." 

Daryl had stopped in his tracks, turning his head in their direction. He seemed curious about Anna, and why she wasn't there defending her friend. He didn't seem to be curious enough to ask, simply turning his attention to the doors.

Emilie sighed, deciding to let him go. He clearly wasn't interested in talking. She wasn't going to force him into conversing with her. She wished that she could do something for him in order to show how thankful she was, though.

"Do you know who that boy was?" Emilie asked Anna, who nodded. "His name's Daryl Dixon.. he's in our grade but is 3 years older than us." Anna explained, then, at Emilie's confused expression, "His father didn't put him in school until last year. He was put in our grade level due to his lack of education before then."

"Oh..." Emilie responded, before allowing Anna to lead her out of the building. "Is he.. walking home? Does he live nearby..?" Anna shook her head, "Don't think so.. normally, his brother picked him up."

"Shouldn't we.. offer him a ride?" Anna shook her head, "Don't bother.. he'll just reject it." Anna sounded like she had personal experience with it. "You sound as though you've already tried." Anna nodded, "I did.. yesterday, actually."

Emilie sighed, before nodding. She felt bad for not offering Daryl a ride, as even though he likely would've rejected it, she still knew it would've been polite to ask anyway.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The Next Day

*_1st-Person POV~Emilie_*

"Such a good boy. Yes you are." I cooed to my horse, feeding him a sugar cube from his saddle bag. "God, Em.. he's like your child." Anna stated, as she brushed her hand against her own horse's mane.

I giggled, "Scout is my baby.. just like Rosebud is your baby." Anna nodded, "That's true..." She smiled, glancing around for a second until she spotted the familiar figure of Daryl walking past us. I spotted him too, looking with curiosity.

He didn't seem to notice us, as he walked by, limping slightly. "Oh, he's limping.. we definitely have to offer him a ride now." I told Anna, noticing Daryl's limp. "Okay. Maybe we can help patch his leg up too." We nodded in agreement.

I managed to pull myself into Scout's saddle, while Anna did the same with Rosebud. I gripped the reins, before steering him in the direction that Daryl was. I hope he will accept, because I would feel even worse for him having to walk home when he didn't live that close to the school.

Anna followed me, sighing as Rosebud let out a neigh. I looked down at Daryl, who finally noticed us. He turned to face us, looking tense, which bothered me. Why was he so tense.. was there something wrong? I genuinely hope he's okay.. his tense shoulders seemed to indicate that he was uncomfortable and likely untrusting.

"Wha'?" Daryl questioned, arching a brow at us. I gulped nervously as his georgian blue eyes stared me down. He was honestly kind of frightening, if I had to be honest. My face flushed from the intensity of his stare, and I cleared my throat out of awkwardness.

"I..." I trailed off, trying to figure out what the best way was to word it. He let out a huff, looking about ready to walk away. I didn't want to upset him, but it seemed he didn't have the patience to let me find my words. "I.. I noticed you were walking alone.. and you're limping..."

"So?"

I gulped, meeting his almost scary gaze, "Do you live close..?" I asked, already knowing the answer.. but I knew that asking what happened to his leg probably wouldn't get me anywhere. Some part of me wondered if his injured leg had anything to do with the bullies yesterday... They didn't hit him yesterday, but they could've done it today.. maybe even this morning.

"What's it to ya?"

I winced as he said it, "Jus'.. I jus' want to help you..." He was honestly intimidating, and I honestly lost all courage. I was pretty shy, and due to the constant bullying I experienced, I had become a little antisocial. Anna and Maggie were my only friends at the school and the only ones that I could truly be myself with.

"Help me? How do I know ya are bein' honest?" I froze a little, surprised at his tone. He sounded fearful, but I'm sure that it wasn't because of me.. at least I hoped not. "I guess ya don't..." I looked down for a second, before making a decision. Daryl watched with a raised eyebrow as I hopped off of Scout.

"Look.. ya helped me yesterday... I really appreciated that.. so, I wanna help ya..." I told him, looking up at his taller form. Daryl seemed to consider this, and I could see the various emotions running over his expression. "Okay.. but don' think this makes us friends." I nodded in response, a little surprised at his sudden agreement.

He was still tense, his expression looking slightly reluctant, but he followed me to Scout. Daryl stared at the dapple grey stallion for a moment as I got onto Scout, before getting on behind me. "Ya might wanna hold on.. we like to go fast." I told him softly, glancing over at Anna, who smiled cheerfully. Daryl, to my surprise, wrapped his arms around my waist. I figured that he would've held on to my shoulder instead but hey, whatever works.

Scout snorted, seeming to be amused at the situation. Both Anna and I steered our horses into a gallop, and Daryl reacted pretty well, all things considered. I did hear him gasp slightly, probably not expecting the pure speed the horses had when they galloped. Anna and I did this everyday, often racing each other. It was a form of relaxation that was amazing at the end of a long school day.

I decided that with Daryl here not to race Anna, but it was still fun regardless. Daryl's grip on my waist had tightened, but I ignored it, knowing that he was just nervous. I inhaled sharply as we got closer to the farm, and I spotted the mailbox. We stopped making Scout and Rosebud gallop, but I was breathing heavily as we got them to trot.

Anna glanced over at me worriedly, but I shook my head at her. I'm.. fine... I just needed to calm down my breathing. This typically didn't happen during our races, but some days it did. It wasn't pleasant when it happened, and it also made it harder to do my more physically demanding chores. When it happened, Maggie and Anna would have to help me which I hated. Despite my severe case of asthma, I always try to do my own work.

He released the grip he had on me, and I made Scout slow down even more. Scout neighed in response, and Anna still looked at me, clearly concerned. "Are ya okay..?" Daryl asked quietly, probably noticing my struggle. I nodded, but I my breathing said otherwise. "Em..?" Anna I shook my head as we steered our horses down the long dirt driveway.

When I hopped off Scout, Anna did the same with Rosebud. She glanced at me, before rushing to Scout's saddlebag. I already knew what she was getting.. she was one of the closest people to me, so she knew. One of my inhalers was in her hand as she hurried over, knowing full well that I was too stubborn to get the one from my pocket and use it.

It was stupid, the way I feel about it, but I never get rid of the constant feeling to hide it. I reluctantly took a couple puffs from my inhaler, my eyes glancing up at Daryl, who was watching me and Anna quietly. He didn't comment nor ask about it, which I'm definitely grateful for.

Anna grabbed the inhaler back from me, giving me a concerned look, before placing it back in Scout's saddlebag. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and looked down at my boots. "Ya alrigh'..?" Daryl asked quietly, actually looking concerned. I was surprised.. he didn't know me, so it was surprising that he cared at all.

I shrugged my shoulders in response, before a familiar voice caught my attention, "Hey, Em, Anna.. what took ya so long?" I glanced up at the porch, spotting the form of my older sister, Maggie. "We.. met someone..." I admitted, motioning to Daryl, who was just standing there awkwardly, now. Maggie looked at Daryl, before her eyes flooded with recognition.

She clearly recognized or knew Daryl, so she probably saw him in the previous year or, better known as her last year of elementary school. Maggie nodded, before coming down the steps. "Name is Maggie Greene.. you're Daryl Dixon, right?" Daryl nodded but narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "How do ya know tha'..?" Maggie shrugged, "I may be in middle school school now, but I was still in elementary school last year.. which is when you first started school, righ'?"

Daryl nodded in response, "Yeah." Maggie nodded, before her eyes fell onto his injured leg. He had taken a step forward, which of course resulted in him limping. "You're hurt.. what happened?" Maggie asked, looking concerned. He shrugged in response, "It's nothin'..." I looked up at his face, trying to figure him out. He seemed emotionless, for the most part, but I could see the tiniest of something else present in his eyes.

My older sister clearly didn't believe him, I could tell by the look on her face. To my surprise, she came closer to him and grabbed his arm, which immediately made him tense up. She ignored it, and pulled him to the porch, but it seemed like he was letting her drag him. Daryl clearly could've stopped her if he wanted to, but he was letting her pull him along for some reason. 

Anna shot a smile at me, before walking into the house behind Daryl and Maggie. I sighed, before whistling to Scout. The dapple grey stallion immediately followed behind me as I led him to the stable and into his stall. "Go ahead and eat and drink boy.. I be back for ya later." Scout snorted in response, nuzzling my face before he did as I told him.

He had food and water of course while I was in school, but he had been galloping, so he used up quite a bit of energy. I also wasn't about to let Daryl walk home by himself, even if I could just ask Daddy or Annette to drive him. Even if I didn't take him home, he wasn't going home alone.. not if I had anything to say about it. Somebody had done this to him.. I sincerely doubted that this was an accident, but I honestly don't think he'll just tell me. 

Wrapping my arms around myself, I left the stable and headed up to the house.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*_I'm sorry for taking so long with this. What did you think of the change from third to first person POV? Which one do you prefer? Or would you like the swap between the two to continue in future chapters? Hope you enjoyed._*

Sincerely, Talleybear.


End file.
